the glory days I live for
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Hogwarts is more than just another school and Astoria is more than just another Slytherin. :: Astoria Greengrass faces Hogwarts and wins as much as she loses. :: Drabble Collection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for fueling my Astoria obsession, it's just getting more and more out of hand.

 **Written for:**

1st September Event: Sorting Ceremony

Back to School: (scenario) being sorted by the Sorting Hat

 **o.O.o**

"Astoria Greengrass," Minerva McGonagall called after checking the scroll in her hand.

The girl in question stepped up excitedly, her hurried movements causing her chocolate brown hair to fall so far onto her face that it hid her eyes. Astoria swiped impatiently, plopping her butt down on the school so the deputy headmistress could lower the old hat over her head.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The hat mused and Astoria grinned when she heard its voice in her head.

"A witch," Astoria said happily, enjoying the low chuckle of the hat following her response.

The hat was silent for a few seconds before, "well, I do confess I am not quite sure what to do with you. I can clearly see Ravenclaw's enthusiasm for learning in your head, as well as Hufflepuff's kindness and aptitude for hard work. Gryffindor too is feasible, you seem to lack the prejudice against it that most Pureblood children tend to have."

Astoria cocked her head to the side, frowning for the first time that day. "What about Slytherin?"

"What about it, Ms. Greengrass?" The hat inquired. "There are other houses that would serve your abilities far better."

Astoria shook her head patronizingly. "Mr. Hat, what are the traits of Slytherin?"

"Ambition, cunning, loyalty to their own," the hat responded promptly, seemingly frowning if its tone was anything to go by. "I see what you're doing, young lady."

"Humor me then, please," Astoria said. "Now, which of those three qualities do I lack?"

The hat sorted through her mind, tearing through memories at an alarmingly fast rate. It went all the way to her childhood and Astoria glimpsed visions of herself holding Daphne's hand, listening to the adults talk politics at the dinner table, talking faster than anyone could ever understand.

"You do have the qualities necessary," the hat admitted reluctantly. "However, my earlier point stands."

"The wand picks the wizard, but the wizard ultimately picks the house," Astoria said eagerly, leaning forward on her chair. "Please, Mr. Hat. I have things I want to do, to change. Let me do it. I need your help to succeed."

"SLYTHERIN!"

As Astoria got off the chair eagerly, a beaming smile radiating on her face, she could have sworn she heard onee last whisper saying, "good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Where did the Draco/Astoria come from? Who knows? Certainly not the author.

 **Written for:**

1st September: Eating at the Welcome Feast

Back to School: (word) problem

 **o.O.o**

Astoria plopped down beside her sister, smiling around the table. Albus Dumbledore was still giving his speech, filled with important warnings and quirky bits of nonsense, but Astoria was too excited and nervous to listen to anything he was saying. After all, Daphne was sure to remind her of everything later, she had a habit of hovering over Astoria like a worried mother hen.

"I made it," Astoria exclaimed, turning to Daphne, excitement aglow on her face.

Daphne turned to Astoria, her eyes even more black in the dark corner of the Great Hall than that of Slytherin table. "I've realized that, sister," Daphne said blandly, her tone flat, "my congratulations on continuing family tradition."

Astoria simply beamed back, by now used to her sister's seemingly ice-cold ways. The sisters differed in just about everything: Astoria was optimistic and Daphne was absolutely pessimistic in everything she did. Daphne was the perfect pureblood daughter while Astoria was a problem child. Even their looks differed, Astoria having light hair and eyes while Daphne inherited their family's usual black eyes and hair.

However, the one thing they had in common was their love for each other. Astoria reminded herself of this, noticing the way her sister's eyes flitted to her despite the conversation she was having with Pansy Parkinson.

Smiling to herself, Astoria grabbed her plate and loaded it before turning to talk to the person beside her, a boy with pale blond hair and grey eyes. She recognized him, of course, but it was a formality, and Astoria knew to respect that.

"Astoria Greengrass," she said, sticking out her hand cheerfully.

The boy looked her over once and whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him because he leaned down to shake her hand respectfully. He was quite a bit taller than her."I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Astoria grinned at him. "Pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for:**

1st September: Going to the dormitory, rested and settled after the hectic day

Back to School: (scenario) Making new friends at school

 **o.O.o**

"You're Astoria Greengrass, right?" A voice asked and Astoria turned around to see one of her roommates watching her, hands placed firmly on both hips.

"Yup," Astoria said back, popping the last 'p' the way her mother had forbidden her from doing in her presence or in public.

The girl widened her eyes. "Very well. Your behaviour just seemed… weird for a Greengrass."

Astoria shrugged. Being told she was terrible at etiquette and proper behaviour was a common occurrence and at least this girl was being upfront about it.

"I guess it is," Astoria said cheerfully and the girl relaxed a bit, her shoulder loosening.

"I'm Claire Avery," she offered, reaching her hand out. Astoria shook it happily, excited to have made her first girl friend.

Meanwhile, the other two girls had come closer, sizing the pair up.

"Isla Nott," one piped up, nodding at everyone in the room.

The other girl chimed in with, "Estella Bulstrode."

Astoria recognized the names with no difficulty and nodded in relief. Her mother, at the very least, would have nothing to complain about here, allowing Astoria to be able to enjoy her new friend's company.

"So," Astoria ventured, raising an eyebrow. "Who wants to stop unpacking and play Gobstones?"

Exchanging looks between each other, Astoria's heart beat faster as all three girls agreed, crowding around her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Corresponds with drabble 2.

 **Written for:**

1st September: Getting lost

Back to School: Getting lost

Astoria wandered down the Dungeon hallway, frowning at her feet in anger. It had been her fault for oversleeping and not leaving with the other three girls, but all the same, Astoria felt ready to bring the Hogwarts founders back to life just to kill them again for making the castle so hard to navigate and getting her lost this hopelessly.

No paintings adorned the walls in this part of the castle. The only light was of flickering torches, illuminating only the nearby vicinity. Astoria sunk down against the wall, leaning her head against the cold stone. Why had she been stupid enough to think she could find her way alone?

A tear fell down Astoria's cheek and she wiped at it furiously. She was doomed. She would be late to classes, and then she would be expelled and be nothing but an even bigger disappointment than she already was.

"Greengrass?" A voice inquired and Astoria leaped up in shock.

Turning around, Astoria saw Draco Malfoy standing above her, his nose crinkling at the sight of her on the ground.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes before offering her a hand. Astoria took it and he pulled her up but misjudged his strength, making her fall against his chest.

"I was lost," she admitted, smiling tiredly at him. "I've been down here for hours."

Draco rolled his eyes again but his facial expression had softened in what was almost pity. "Well, Greengrass, you're in luck. I know my way around the dungeons."

Astoria grinned back at him, her heart swelling with the happy thought of finally getting out of here. "I've never been gladder to hear that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Written for:**

1st September: Making new friends

 **o.O.o**

The grass felt nice under Astoria's feet as she stepped barefoot outside, giggling quietly at the thought of her strict mother seeing her like this. Hogwarts was her new

The grass felt nice under Astoria's feet as she stepped barefoot outside, giggling quietly at the thought of her strict mother seeing her like this. Hogwarts was her new favourite place, away from all the strict rules and laws that governed Pureblood society,

"It's very good for you to be going barefoot in this weather," a friendly voice said and Astoria turned to see a dirty-blond girl with owlish eyes staring straight at her. "After all, that way the Nargles won't be able to get to you."

"Nargles?" Astoria asked curiously, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to recall hearing about anything with that name before. Nothing came to mind and she smiled apologetically at the other girl. "Sorry, I don't know what a Nargle is."

The girl waved her apologies away. "Oh, most people tend not to. It's a growing phenomenon of how many people can't name a creature as important as a Nargle.'

Astoria smiled back, sinking down to sit beside her new friend. "I'm Astoria. Could you tell me about Nargles?'

The girl's smile was dreamy and unfocused but she nodded. "Yes, yes of course. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Takes place in Astoria's fifth year.

 **Written for:**

1st September: Train ride

Back to School: Homework

The train ride back to Hogwarts was the quietest one Astoria had ever taken. No longer did screaming children run down the hallway, or inhaling candy like it was air or rushedly finishing homework, or even smiling until it reached their eyes. The atmosphere was bleak, a cruel reminder of the events of the previous years. Albus Dumbledore was dead, Potter and his friends had run away, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in power.

As children from a Pureblood family with a high social standing, Astoria and Daphne were safe in Hogwarts, far safer than at home. The other children - Astoria chanced a look around the train - weren't. There were half-bloods here (Muggle parents in hiding) and blood traitors who held their heads high despite everything.

There weren't any Muggleborn children and it made Astoria want to cry. Their reactions to magic had been her favourite thing and now-

"Astoria!" Daphne called, her voice annoyed as if she had called her sisters name already several times.

Astoria sighed, leaning her head back against the compartments window. In a few minutes, their Pureblood friends would arrive in high spirits.

"Do not let anyone see you like this, do you understand?" Daphne hissed. "I don't care how sad you are. The Dark Lord winning is a victory for our family."

Astoria closed her eyes. "But not for everyone else."

Daphne's eyes widened and she went off on a rant but Astoria wasn't listening. She refused to believe in that kind of prejudice ever again.


End file.
